Les désirs de Platon
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Comment Harry Potter peut-il obtenir un Optimal en potion ? Et comment peut-il en obtenir plusieurs ? C'est un mystère qu'il se doit de résoudre s'il veut réaliser ses rêves, mais comment résoudre ses problèmes avec Snape ?


Note de l'auteur : Chaque chapitre de cette histoire sera inspirée par une citation de Platon. Il s'agit d'une histoire érotique mettant en scène Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Vous êtes donc avertis, pas de mineurs ici.

 _La plupart des hommes au pouvoir deviennent méchants_

Harry Potter se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin, bon sang, pour avoir mérité un destin pareil. Non, mais ça va qu'il avait déjà Mangemorts et mages noirs aux trousses, mais il n'avait demandé aucun supplément, merci !

Il sortait tout juste du bureau de Dumbledore. En apprenant qu'il y était convoqué, il avait déjà pressenti que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Le Directeur venait de lui annoncer que le Ministère allait passer de nouveaux accords avec les Universités, et que ceux-ci allaient sûrement être acceptés. Celui-ci lui avait aussi appris qu'il lui faudrait obtenir plusieurs Optimal en potion, tout au long de son année, s'il voulait pouvoir intégrer le cursus de ses rêves. Harry ne voulait plus devenir Auror, Merlin lui avait déjà donné plus que son compte niveau mages noirs. Il ne savait pas encore trop vers où se dirigerait son avenir, mais il avait bien l'intention d'intégrer avec Hermione l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie avancée au monde, qui se trouvait à Londres. Évidemment la sélection se faisait sur dossier et il se sentait déjà très mal parti...

Mais là, ses dernières maigres espérances venaient tout juste de s'envoler.

Après la nouvelle, les jours passèrent et Harry réfléchit. Peu importait les heures passées à la bibliothèque, les mètres de parchemins remplis, les nuits passées à lire des livres de potions, ça n'était pas suffisant pour Snape. Qu'ils s'investisse à fond dans les cours ou non, Snape se débrouillerait toujours pour lui coller un Troll. Les mois avaient passés depuis leurs plus violentes altercations, mais l'homme semblait de plus en plus hargneux envers lui, à japper sur son passage... limite s'il ne le mordait pas en cours. Ils n'avaient encore jamais atteint un tel niveau de haine, même après les événements de la pensine, ou le "meurtre" de Dumbledore (qui, pour d'obscures raisons, n'était pas resté mort très longtemps…).

Visiblement Snape avait un problème personnel avec lui. Harry allait donc, en bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, le régler de ce pas.

.oOo.

Le dernier cours du Vendredi, et donc par extension, de la semaine, avait toujours été le dernier rempart entre une bande d'adolescents hystériques et le week-end. Cela valait particulièrement pour les septièmes années Gryffondors, Sepentards et surtout Snape. C'étaient là ses deux dernières heures de torture avec ces maudits cornichons avant de pouvoir profiter d'un calme bien mérité pendant deux trop petits jours.

Heureusement, la sonnerie sonna et les étudiants quittèrent rapidement la pièce, fuyant le professeur irascible. Paradoxalement, celui-ci restait pensivement à son bureau. Snape aimait prendre son temps et profiter de cet instant béni avant de nettoyer sa salle et de se diriger tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement attire son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

\- Le Professeur Dumbeldore m'a convoqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée à propos de la nouvelle réforme des Universités, vous avez dû en entendre parler, professeur.

\- Bien sûr, Potter.

\- Eh bien, voilà… Avec cette réforme je ne pourrais intégrer l'université que j'ai choisie qu'en améliorant mes résultats en potions. En les améliorant beaucoup. »

Snape renifla avec dédain. Ça, c'était pas gagné.

« Et je devrai obtenir plusieurs Optimal dans votre matière… »

Snape sortit son plus grand sourire sadique, spécial Potter-coincé-dans-ses-filets, et Harry sut qu'il était grave dans la merde.

« Je vois que Môsieur Potter ne va pas dans n'importe quelle université...

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas les capacités d'obtenir un O en potion, en tout cas pas si vous me notez. »

Fléchissement de sourcil. Rah, attaquer l'homme sur ses décisions partiales et injustes n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur…

« Ecoutez, monsieur, j'ai bien vu que ces derniers temps la situation entre nous avait empiré, et je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour ça, mais si vous pouviez le laisser de côté, on pourrait enfin savoir si j'ai réellement les capacités d'avoir un Optimal… »

Snape le regarda d'un air froid et Harry partit chercher une pelle mentale pour enterrer son projet d'orientation.

« Désolé mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je _sais_ que vous n'en avez pas les capacités. »

Jackpot ! Il l'avait bien senti… Bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, il pourrait toujours se recycler en Divination. NON ! Il s'était dit qu'il ferait son maximum, et il le ferait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre… Il avait promis à Hermione, déjà, et il savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de réussit avec brio tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait pour ses études. La facilité avec laquelle elle opérait à Poudlard était flagrante, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se renferme trop dans ses devoirs, justement, ou qu'elle se sente seule sans Ron et lui à ses côtés. Et puis, il avait aussi appris que sa mère et Remus auraient aimé faire ce choix. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux très intelligents, largement assez pour y être acceptés, mais sa mère avait fait une pause dans ses études pour s'occuper de lui, et n'avait donc jamais pu réaliser ses rêves, et Remus avait été refusé en raison de ses petits problèmes mensuels… S'il pouvait battre Voldemort, il pouvait intégrer cette université, et il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de Snape. C'était décidé, il ferait… tout ce qu'il pourrait. Il avait médité sur son sort et savait où il plaçait ses limites maintenant.

« Dans ce cas je voudrai vous faire une proposition. Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux valoir un O dans... d'autre domaines. »

Snape sortit subitement de son automatisme, il était vraiment fatigué ce soir. Il venait sans doute de faire une hallucination due aux émanations de potions après toutes ces années. Potter avait-il réellement dit ce qu'il venait de dire ? Et-ce que ce qu'il avait dit sous-entendait ce que lui-même comprenait ? Non…

... Ou peut-être bien que si, puisque l'illusion était encore là et semblait attendre une réaction.

« Vraiment, Potter ? Partez d'ici avant que je n'appelles Dumbledore. »

Le ton polaire, parfaitement mesuré, et son air menaçant comme jamais firent frémir Harry… Bof, le vieux comprendra. Harry éclata de rire.

« Ne m'faites pas croire que vous voulez vous priver de l'opportunité de vous venger des Potter une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

Harry venait de marquer un point, mais Snape ne réagissait pas. Harry essaya de prendre une voix suave. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr du résultat, cependant. Snape non plus.

« Vous m'avez dans votre main, Professeur. Ne rêvez-vous pas depuis toujours de pouvoir enfin faire payer aux Potter ? De prendre votre vengeance et d'assouvir enfin ce désir profond. Je vous offre de réclamer réparation pour tout ce que mon père a pu vous faire subir. Vous allez accepter. Vous savez que j'ai raison. »

Nouveau silence, tendu. Harry pensait ne pas avoir bégayé, Snape pensait que même Londubat s'en serait mieux sortit. Ça passe ou ça casse, se dit Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire féroce étire les lèvres de Snape. Le petit voulait jouer un peu ? Soit, qu'il s'amuse !

Snape se leva, et prononça d'une voix encore plus cassante et cruelle que jamais : « Très bien, Potter, si vous tenez tant à jouer ce petit jeu. Revenez ici, ce soir après le dîner, vers huit heure. »

Harry pâlit.

Au moins Snape ne lui avait pas retiré de points. Il était plus facile d'expliquer que le professeur lui avait donné une retenue sous un prétexte fallacieux que de devoir rendre des comptes à sa maison. Harry se demandait s'il était vraiment devenu fou pour avoir proposé une chose pareille à son professeur, et avoir pensé qu'il pourrait l'accepter. Une certaine part de lui-même était heureuse de ne pas avoir à se plier à son plan dégoûtant, et un autre se demain si elle n'aurait pas fait une petite indigestion d'Avada…

Snape était sortit de la pièce sans même le regarder, Harry avait contemplé un instant le mouvement de robe typique avant de sortir lui aussi.

.oOo.

Harry attendait sagement devant la porte de la salle de cours de potions, il était huit heure et il était juste à l'heure pour sa retenue. Et totalement mortifié de s'être fait repousser un peu plus tôt. Harry sentait aussi le désespoir s'emparer de lui. Il n'y aurait donc aucune solution à ses problèmes ?

Son professeur arriva au bout du couloir, il devait tout juste revenir de la grande salle.

« Suivez-moi, Potter. »

Harry lui emboîta le pas quand celui-ci le dépassa. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à récurer des potions, ni à laver le sol de la classe avec un brosse à dent, mais… Qu'avait bien pu lui réserver Snape pour se venger ? Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant que le professeur ne s'arrête devant un tableau dont le cadre était assez semblable à celui de la Grosse Dame, seulement il ne représentait qu'un paysage.

Harry n'y prêta pas plus attention parce qu'aussitôt, Snape posa sa main sur le tableau et le fit pivoter, avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui se dévoilait devant les yeux de Harry. Le tableau était la porte menant aux appartements privés du Maître des Potions. Harry le suivit avec hésitation, qu'attendais Snape de lui ?

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, Potter. »

Harry observa attentivement le salon tout en posant son sac et retirant sa robe. Sur sa gauche il y avait une table basse devant une cheminée et entourée de deux fauteuils, et sur sa droite, il y avait un grand bureau et beaucoup, beaucoup de livres ! Snape s'avançait vers un placard au fond de la pièce. Harry se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire ici.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Retirez donc votre pull. »

Il aurait sans doute chaud en travaillant, oui. Harry s'exécuta pendant que son professeur venait s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il le fixa, attendant qu'un ordre vienne.

« Potter, déshabillez-vous. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et défit sa cravate… Où son professeur voulait-il en venir ?

« Votre chemise, Potter, susurra Snape. Vous semblez avoir du mal à comprendre des ordres simples. Déshabillez-vous. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il comprit, et pour la première fois dans sa misérable existence de Gryffondor, il aurait préféré l'échec à la réussite. Ce n'était pas une retenue, mais un rendez-vous… Harry ne s'était pas préparé à ça, mais il supposait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt. Ses mains semblèrent obéir malgré lui alors qu'elles déboutonnaient lentement sa chemise. Ce n'était pas là une tentative de paraître sexy, hein, c'est juste qu'il tremblait trop pour être efficace.

La chemise rejoignit bientôt le reste de ses vêtements, et Harry sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ça au moins c'était plutôt simple. Les reste… Il lui semblait que les derniers lambeaux de ses sens gryffondoriens l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Il s'était déjà dévêtit dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, bon sang ! Et il partageait sa chambre avec 4 autres mecs…

Harry déglutit et regarda son professeur qui sirotait tranquillement le liquide ambrée contenu dans son verre à Whisky. Il s'y reprit à trois fois pour ouvrir sa baguette, manqua basculer en avant en descendant son pantalon, et tomber à la renverse en levant une jambe après l'autre pour le retirer. Il lui sembla avoir entendu Snape ricaner, mais il préféra occulter immédiatement ce détail.

De nouveau, Harry se retrouva les bras ballants, son tient tirant entre le jaune malade et le rouge de honte faisait en tout point honneur à sa maison.

« Potter, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas d'obéir et de retirer ce foutu caleçon, je m'en occuperais moi-même. »

Le ton polaire et le sens qui accompagnait ces quelques mots suffit pour que Harry ait l'impression de sentir une bassine d'eau gelée lui être versée sur la tête. L'horreur s'insinuait dans ses veines alors qu'il faisait prestement glisser le tissus lâche le long de ses cuisses, et posa le vêtement sur les _lambeaux_ de sa dignité. Il chercha à protéger son sexe du regard de l'homme, en laissant ses mains faire barrière, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas partager sa volonté.

« Écartez donc vos mains, Potter. Ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher, et encore une fois, si vous me résistez j'irai chercher une corde pour vous contraindre vos bras à m'obéir. »

Snape reposa son verre, et sortit sa baguette. Harry sentit le bas de sa colonne vertébrale le titiller. Il n'avait définitivement pas confiance en l'autre homme. D'un petit mouvement du poignet , cependant, les livres dans la bibliothèque se tassèrent pour laisser émerger un petit coffre en bois qui lévita jusqu'à la table devant le Professeur. Celui-ci l'ouvrit en un mouvement qui rappela à Harry son dernier passage à Gringotts. Snape en sortit deux objets qui vinrent voleter jusqu'à Harry. Il observa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains… une petit fiole avec écrit « lubrifiant » sur l'étiquette, et un objet ressemblant au symbole des cartes pic, mais en 3D et en plus rondouillard.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

Harry se sentait comme dans un cours de potions, où il ne comprenait ni l'usage de la potion, ni les propriétés des ingrédients, et où il s'était accordé cinq minutes de sieste. Dans ce cas, l'honnêteté était toujours la meilleure défense.

« Euh… non, professeur.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître son nom, après tout. Seulement comment vous en servir. »

Snape but une gorgée de son alcool.

« Recouvrez-le de lubrifiant. »

Harry s'exécuta, trop heureux de n'avoir rien d'autre à retirer. Il était pas sûr de savoir retrouver la fermeture éclair pour ouvrir sa peau…

« Très bien, Potter. Maintenant, faites le glisser entre vos fesse et faites le pénétrer en vous. »

Harry aurait préférer avoir trouvé la fermeture éclair. Ses joues prient un jolis coloris rouge pivoine. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non ? Il restait immobile comme une statue.

« Faut-il que je le fasse moi-même ! »

Harry aurait aimé que son corps lui obéisse, que ses mains tremblantes agissent sans lui demander son consentement, comme un peu plus tôt avec sa chemise. Mais non. Rien ne se passa et Snape posa calmement son verre pour venir près de lui. Il prit la fiole de lubrifiant de ses mains et la rangea. Ensuite, il se saisit de sa main et le tira doucement jusqu'au fauteuil. Là, il se rassit tranquillement et prit le plug de ses mains.

« Allonge-vous en travers de accoudoirs, Potter. »

Harry déglutit. La peste ou le choléra ?

« Votre ventre sur mes cuisses. »

Il s'exécuta, son visage virant une teinte plus rougeâtre si c'était encore possible alors qu'il se penchait en avant, ses fesses nues exposées en l'air. Il sentit les bras de son professeurs se reposer sur son dos et se força à respirer calmement. Ou bien il deviendrait fou.

« C'est bien, Potter. Détendez-vous. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il tâcha de se répéter « Tout va bien. Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… », jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose lui chatouiller la fesse. Il essaye de bouger sa tête pour voir, mais il sentit un objet froid entre ses fesses. Celui-ci glissa un instant vers le bas avant de s'arrêter juste contre son entrée. Il le sentit pousser, essayant de le pénétrer et pensa bien que se contracter ne serait d'aucune utilité.

« C'est un très petit modèle, Potter. Le lubrifiant est associé à plusieurs potions réparatrices, vous n'aurez pas mal. Respirez tranquillement. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et pourtant Harry y mettait plus de bonne volonté qu'il l'aurait cru. Il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul, il n'avait plus qu'à en accepter les conséquences. Ce sacrifice valait bien la réalisation de ses rêves. Il respira doucement et essaya de se détendre alors que Snape poussait sans interruptions l'objet pour le faire pénétrer toujours plus profondément en lui. Pour Harry, l'homme était juste décidé à lui donner une bonne dose d'humiliation. Il grimaça alors que l'objet se faisait de plus en plus large, et son corps de moins en moins volontaire. Snape n'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas mal. La sensation était juste très étrange. L'objet semblait mû par une volonté de fer, certainement celle du bras qui le poussait, et bientôt, Harry sentit ses muscles se refermer autour de sa base. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini. C'était la sensation la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais ressentie, cette intrusion en lui.

Seulement, ce n'était pas fini. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer pour Snape. Il laissa ses mains glisser sensuellement sur le bas du dos et les fesses de Harry, qui se raidit immédiatement, ses muscles agissant d'un même mouvement pour faire bouger le plug en lui. C'était là une mécanique bien huilée. Ce petit jeu continua un moment avant que Snape ne place sa main tout contre la base du jouet sexuel, et entreprenne des petits mouvements avec sa paume. Chaque mouvement faisait bouger le reste de l'objet, le pressant un peu plus à l'intérieur d'Harry, ou allant masser la paroi d'un côté ou de l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir quelque chose d'étrange monter en lui, et il lui sembla que l'homme faisait tout pour que l'objet se presse plus profondément en lui et vers le bas… Snape appliqua plus de force à son mouvement et Harry comprit. Ce qui montait en lui, c'était du plaisir. Un plaisir tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais connu, quelque chose de bien plus profond, qui ne venait ni des délices qu'avait déjà pu lui procurer son sexe pendant ses séances de masturbation calfeutrées dans son dortoir, ni même cette sensation qui montait de ses bourses à mesure qu'il approchait de l'orgasme… Alors qu'il apprenait silencieusement à comprendre ce plaisir, il se rendit compte d'une chose : il commençait à bander. Son sexe durcissait à mesure que l'objet jouait en lui, et que le plaisir irradiait un peu plus ses sens. Les mouvements qui faisaient Snape continuaient à le masser de l'intérieur et son sexe se tendait inexorablement entre ses jambes, se pressant contre les cuisses de son professeur. Harry était mortifié alors qu'il entendait Snape ricaner de nouveau.

« Vous semblez apprécier, Potter. »

Snape retira alors sa main, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement. Il sentait qu'il était déjà largement assez humilié pour le trimestre. Mais une fois encore, Snape ne partageait pas son avis. Harry sentit son professeur bouger sous lui, et il sentit une main se glisser contre son ventre pour aller saisir son sexe. Il cessa de respirer. Il ne pouvait pas… il n'allait pas…

Et pourtant Harry était désespérément dur. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi sexuel et se dégoûter d'apprécier ça. Lorsque son professeur le caressa, il ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement de plaisir mortifiant. C'était la première fois qu'une autre main que la sienne le caressait à cet endroit, même avec Ginny il n'était pas encore allé aussi loin. Il avait à la fois envie que le plaisir ne s'arrête jamais, il n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense, et que tout cela cesse enfin. Il était prisonnier de ses sens alors que Snape le branlait implacablement. Le plaisir montait toujours plus fort en lui, et ses muscles n'arrêtaient pas de contracter autour du petit plug, envoyant des vagues de plaisir étranger parsemer le tout. Harry finit par jouir entre les doigts de son professeur alors qu'il retenait ses larmes à grand peine. Il entendit le rire de Snape raisonner dans ses oreilles et ne put se retenir davantage. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots muets alors qu'il se rependait encore sur les robes de son professeur à mesure que celui-ci continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi il pleurait. Certainement pas parce que c'était trop bon, ça non. Il se sentait dégoûté d'aimer ce que lui faisait Snape, et perdu. Totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus où il en était…

.oOo.

Severus attira à lui un paquet de mouchoirs. C'était une bonne soirée… Il souriait. Il pouvait bien se le permettre tant que Potter fermait les yeux. Il essuya doucement le sexe sensible du jeune homme qui était maintenant étendu sans force sur lui, ses jambes ne le soutenait même plus. Il retira doucement le plug et le couvrit d'un autre mouchoir pour l'essuyer avant de lui lancer un sort correct de nettoyage et de le poser dans la boîte. Potter tremblait encore. Il l'aida à se redresser mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus avoir ni aucun force ni aucune volonté. Il pleurait doucement.

Est-ce que la culpabilité était de rigueur ? Sans doute… Mais après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait fait cette proposition. Qui lance le _ventus_ récolte la tempête, non ? Il prit un autre mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient du visage de Potter.

Severus reprit son verre et le termina d'une traite.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et retourner à votre Salle Commune, Potter. »

Severus se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. La culpabilité n'était pas un sentiment facile à gérer pour un Serpentard.

.oOo.

La semaine suivante, une interrogation de potion était prévue. Les élèves de septième année pénétrèrent dans leur salle de classe avec la tête basse. Il y avait déjà un sujet de retourné sur chacune des tables.

« Potter, vous vous mettrez au premier rang, juste devant mon bureau. Vos copies ressemblent beaucoup trop à celles de vos camarade Weasley et Granger pour que ça soit le fruit d'une simple coïncidence, je tiens à pouvoir vous surveiller correctement. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent volontiers alors qu'Harry se laissait lourdement tomber à la place que lui désignait le Maître des Potions. Peut-être avait-il fait tout cela pour rien, après tout.

Une fois que tout le monde eut prit parchemin, plumes et encre de son sac, le professeur annonça de sa voix polaire :

« Vous pouvez retourner le sujet. »

Harry obéit sans grande volonté. Mais il fixa un long moment sa feuille avant de comprendre. Le sujet qui lui avait été fourni était annoté de la main de Snape, avec toutes les réponses et informations dont il pourrait avoir besoin.


End file.
